On the Other Side of the Shell
by Story Teller of Untold Legends
Summary: The Kraang have built a new dimensional portal, and the turtles have to go shut it down. But something went wrong. There was an explosion, and the turtles find themselves in another world. Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT 2012 or any of the characters. This is my first fanfic, so bear with me. UPDATE: COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was an ordinary night at the lair. Leo was watching Space Heroes, Raph was teasing Leo for watching Space Heroes, Mikey was making some pizza-related food, and Donnie was in his lab.

"Guys! Come quick! The Kraang Orb is going off!" Donnie cried. They all rushed to the lab.

"What's going on?" Leo asked.

"The Kraang have built another dimensional portal!" Donnie exclaimed.

"We have to shut it down! Let's go guys," Leo said. They loaded up into the shellraiser and drove off into the night. They arrived at the building in seemingly no time at all.

"Alright, we've got to be stealthy guys," Leo said as he glared at Mikey.

"Whaaaat?" Mikey asked.

"You always set off alarms," Donnie said.

"Nuh-uh, Raph set one off once," Mikey said. Raph growled at him. Mikey laughed nervously.

"Yeah, sure… stealthy… got it," Mikey said, inching away from Raph. Leo rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, let's go," Leo said. They snuck into the building.

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed! There will be more action soon, I promise! Please review/favorite/follow! I wanna know what you guys think! ~Hannah :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They snuck past countless Kraang droids and locked doors. Finally, they reached the portal.

"Okay, here's the plan: Raph and I will cause a distraction while Donnie deactivates the portal. Mikey, watch Donnie's back," Leo said.

"It's a lousy plan, but it's a plan," Raph said. Leo glared at him.

"Let's just go," he sighed. The four reptilian brothers went into action. Leo and Raph attacked the Kraang while Donnie worked on shutting down the portal.

"This looks a lot harder than I thought it would be…," Donnie mumbled.

"Can I help?" Mikey asked.

"No," Donnie replied curtly.

"Pleeeeease?" he asked.

"No!" Donnie shouted, accidentally bumping something, activating the portal! Out of nowhere, a Kraang droid pushed Donnie out of the way and started to set the portal to Dimension X! Donnie and the Kraang wrestled over the keyboard for awhile until Raph destroyed the droid.

"Uh oh…," Donnie said.

"That's not very comforting, what happened?!" Leo exclaimed.

"The system's overloading! We won't get out in time!" Donnie exclaimed. Warnings beeped furiously from the portal

"We've gotta move!" Raph exclaimed. The turtles started running. The portal exploded and the building came down around them.

_A/N: I told you that there would be action! Please please please review/follow/favorite! I wanna know what you think! ~Hannah :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Leo groaned, shoving chunks of what used to be the building off of him.

"Raph? Donnie? Mikey? Anyone?" Leo cried out. He got a muffled cry in response. He followed the sound towards a pile of boulders.

"Mikey? Is that you?" he asked as he shoved some boulders out of the way. He found one of the turtles! But… it didn't look like one of his brothers. It looked… female. Her eyes snapped open. Leo found himself staring into his own eyes. It was eerie, how similar they looked! Same deep crystal blue eyes, same sea green skin, katanas strapped on her back, she even wore a blue mask!

"Who… are you?" he choked out.

"I should be asking you the same question," she said evenly, while getting herself up from the ground. She stumbled forward, and Leo caught her in his arms.

"Hey, easy there, don't stress yourself," Leo said.

"I can stand by myself just fine, thank you," she said, pushing Leo away. Leo cleared his throat, feeling a little awkward.

"Um, anyway, my name's Leonardo," he said, breaking the silence. The turtle girl's eyes went wide.

"I'm Leanaida," she replied, breathless. Leo was stunned. Even their _**names**_ were similar!

"Can I ask you a really weird question?" Leo asked.

"Shoot," she said.

"You don't happen to have three younger sisters, do you? Because I have three younger brothers," he said. Leanaida gasped.

"My sisters! I have to find them!" she exclaimed.

"I'll help too, I need to find my siblings as well," Leo said. They searched for awhile until the found all the turtles. They all had some minor injuries, but nothing serious.

"What now?" Mikey asked timidly. And for the first time in his life, Leo didn't have a plan. Everything looked the same to him, but where did these female versions of him and his brothers come from? Were they even in their dimension? What was going on?

"Our Shellraiser is over there, so you're probably in our dimension," said the turtle girl with the purple mask.

"Let's go to our lair and sort this out," Leanaida said. So they loaded up into the girls' Shellraiser and drove off into the streets of an alternate universe.

_A/N: Hey everyone! I am so so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't uploaded in so long! I got a little discouraged with getting no reviews, and there were exams, and I had a billion projects to do, and I just got so busy, and I was too stressed to write! Anyway, I'm back to writing and I will try to update every week! Please please please please please review! I like to know what you guys think! Next chapter will be bonding time between the male and female turtles! Thanks! ~ Hannah_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When they got to the girls' lair, they were shocked at how similar it was! It was nearly identical, right down to the empty pizza boxes laying around everywhere.

"Thank you for letting us stay here Leanaida," Leo said respectfully.

"It's our pleasure! By the way, you can just call me Lea," she said.

"Well, you can just call me Leo," he replied, grinning. Lea blushed slightly.

"Well this is all heartwarming and such, but can we get some introductions here?" Raph asked.

"Right, I'm Leanaida, and these are my sisters; Danatella, Michellangela, and Rachel. But you can call them Dana, Michelle, and Ray. Whatever you prefer," Lea said, slightly embarrassed.

"Well this is Raphael, or Raph, and Donatello, or Donnie, and this is Michelangelo, or Mikey, And I'm Leonardo," Leo replied.

"I think this calls for a shellfie!" Michelle exclaimed. Suddenly, Leo was blinded by a camera flash.

"Awwww! We look great in this picture! You should smile more, but you look great!" Michelle exclaimed.

"Dare I ask, but what is a shellfie?" Leo asked, rubbing his eyes.

"It's a selfie, but since we're turtles it's a-" she started.

"I think he gets it," Ray said, cutting Michelle off.

"Oh, come on RayRay! You know you looooove shellfies!" Michelle exclaimed. Ray shot her a glare.

"I need to go hit something, you wanna come?" Ray asked Raph.

"Best thing I've heard all day," he replied. So the two red-banded turtles went to the dojo. Dana and Donnie had snuck off to the lab, and Michelle took Mikey to her room to show off her shellfie collection.

"So I guess it's just you and me," Lea said.

"Yeah," Leo said, unsure how to reply.

"Well, there's this show on called Space Heroines if you're interested," Lea offered. Leo grinned.

"I'm definitely in," Leo replied. The show wasn't much different than his favorite show, except for that Captain Ryan was Captain Reyna, and some other characters names were different, but the story plot was the exact same. Leo then wondered if their stories, their lives, were the same. Was there a Karai? A Kraang army? A Shredder? Or were their stories completely different? He put his uneasy questions to rest and tried to focus on the show. Soon he forgot his worries, and became absorbed in the show.

_A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I didn't post sooner, I honestly don't have an excuse this time. I just kinda forgot. Oops. But I will be different next time! The next chapter will be better, I promise! Thanks to Moore98Luke for favoriting and following! Please review/favorite/follow! Thanks! ~Hannah :)_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Leo woke up with a start. '_I must have fallen asleep during the show,' _he thought. He tried to rub his eyes, but discovered that he couldn't move his arm. He glanced over to see Lea leaning on his shoulder, fast asleep. Suddenly, there was a bright flash.

"Awwww! You guys are sooo cute!" said Mikey, coming out of the darkness.

"This is sooooo going on Instashell!" exclaimed Michelle.

"It's like Instagram, but for turtles!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Yeah, I gathered that," Leo said. Lea woke up with a groan.

"What time is it?" she asked groggily.

"3 am...," Michelle said innocently.

"Why are you guys even up?" Leo asked.

"We got hungry and wanted a snack," Mikey said. Leo rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm gonna try to get to sleep, what about you Lea?" Leo asked. He looked over to see that she had fallen asleep on his shoulder again.

"Well I'll take that as a yes," Leo said. Soon Leo was fast asleep as well. A little while later, Leo was nudged awake by Lea.

"We have to wake up the others so we can explain to my Sensei why you are here," Lea said

"You didn't tell him- I mean, her- last night?" Leo asked, puzzled.

"She was out training August, a human friend of ours," Lea explained. _'So they do have a version of April,' _Leo thought.

"She will return soon, so let's go get the others," Lea said. They woke Mikey and Michelle up so they could make breakfast (No one else knew how to cook). Then they woke up Donnie and Dana (Who as usual, fell asleep working in the lab). Ray and Raph woke up somewhat crabby, but they were always like that. Soon the girls' Sensei came home.

"Girls! I'm home!" came a voice from the entrance to their home.

"Mistress Splinterra! I want you to meet Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael," Lea said. They explained what happened and how the boys were stuck in their dimension.

"Tell me, what is your Sensei's true name?" Splinterra asked.

"Hamato Yoshi, why?" Leo responded. Splinterra suddenly looked sad.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked.

"My name is Teng Shen," she said. _'This universe is entirely reversed to ours...' _Leo thought. It was quiet for a moment.

"Mom!" exclaimed Mikey as he gave Splinterra a big hug. This brought a smile to everyone's face. _'Mikey __**has**_ _always wanted a mom,' _Leo thought.

"This moment is nice and all, but how are we going to get home?" Raph asked, impatient as usual.

"We have to find another Kraang portal, it is the only way to get you guys home," Dana said.

"But how are we gonna find one? Just randomly pick a Kraang base and see if they have a portal?" Ray asked.

"Dana and I can go to the lab, we can get some research done and see if we can dig anything up," Donnie said.

"Then the rest of us can patrol and see if we can tail some Kraang to get more intel," Leo said. The others nodded. Leo just hoped that they would get home.

_A/N: Oh darlings I love you all! You are all so supportive! Thanks to chaneofheart505 for favoriting and following! Darling you are quite a genius, aren't you? Also, thanks to MewMew for reviewing as well! I'm glad that all you lovelies enjoy my story! - Hannah :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Leo, Lea, Mikey, Michelle, Raph, and Ray hopped into the girls' Shellraiser and set out on patrol. It was a little cramped, considering that they had about twice the amount of people than they usually did, but it wasn't too bad.

"So seriously, what is the plan here?" Ray asked.

"We are going to investigate all known Kraang bases to see if they have a portal, while Dana and Donnie try to see if they can get an approximation of where a Kraang portal may be," Lea explained.

"So… we are just looking around randomly and guessing where a portal would be? Great plan fearless leaders," Raph said. Leo glared at him. Raph crossed his arms and glared back.

"Sooo… anyway… since we are finding a way to get you home, that means we won't get to see you for much longer, so that means that we must take as many shellfies as possible!" Michelle exclaimed. The turtles exchanged nervous glances with each other.

"Well we can do that later, we just arrived at the first base on the list," Lea said. They climbed out of the Shellraiser and crept up to the seemingly normal warehouse. But as they peeked in, they saw a hive of Kraang activity

"It looks like some sort of control center," Leo said.

"Maybe this could have at least some info of where Kraang portals are," Lea said.

"I'm gonna call Donnie, maybe he can find a way to hack in remotely," Leo said as he dialed the number on his T-Phone.

"Hey Don, we found some sort of Kraang control center, do you think you can hack in remotely? Leo asked on the phone.

"I don't know, I'll give it a shot," Donnie said. There was a pause, and the clickety-clack of a keyboard.

"Hold on, I'm getting in!" Donnie cried. There was more typing, and a groan came from Donnie.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked.

"I got kicked out of the system, this is gonna take longer than I thought," he said. Leo thought for a moment.

"You work on getting in, we're going to keep looking," Leo said. He hung up and explained what had happened.

"So, we're still just gonna randomly look for a Kraang portal?" Raph said, annoyed.

"It's our only shot," Leo said evenly.

"There has got to be another way! This is taking too long! We will never get home at this rate!" Raph said angrily.

"Do you have a better plan? This is the only way!" Leo shot back.

"Guys…" Lea said nervously.

"Stay outta this!" Raph spat.

Hey, you leave her alone!" Leo said, his anger boiling.

"Guys, the Kraang found us!" Lea shouted. The two turtles to see a horde of Kraang coming straight at them.

"We're in trouble, big trouble," Leo said.

_A/N: Hey guys! Hope that you're enjoying the story! Just to let you know, this is going to be a series where the turtles travel to different dimensions and see different versions of themselves. Thanks for all the reviews/follows/favorites! You guys are the best! Sorry I haven't posted in awhile, I started another story, check it out if you'd like! Please review/follow/favorite! Thanks! ~Hannah :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The turtles unsheathed their weapons and faced the horde of Kraang.

"Turtles, attack!" Leo commanded. Everyone went into action. Lea and Leo slashed through several Kraang with their katanas, leaving the brain-like creatures to squeal and run away. Ray and Raph used their sais to brutally dismantle several Kraangdroids. Michelle and Mikey finished off the last of them with their "hot nunchuck fury".

"Well, that wasn't too hard," Raph said arrogantly. Suddenly, more hordes of Kraang appeared out of nowhere!

"Spoke too soon…" Raph groaned. The turtles went into action again. But it didn't do them much good. The Kraang just kept coming and coming. There was no end to it!

"We have to retreat!" Leo screamed over the noise of the battle. No one disagreed. They hopped into the Shellraiser and drove away.

They finally returned back to the girls' lair. A little battered and broken, but still in one piece. Donnie and Dana were running around attending to everyone's various wounds. In a matter of minutes, everyone was taken care of.

"I can't believe we retreated from the stupid Kraang," Raph complained. Leo groaned.

"At least we aren't turtle soup right now," Leo said, annoyed at Raph's attitude. Raph didn't respond. Leo decided to go see what Donnie and Dana were up to. Maybe they had hacked the Kraang database by now. He went into the lab to see Donnie working at the computer with Dana looking over his shoulder.

"Do you have anything from the Kraang base?" Leo asked.

"Better," Donnie replied.

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"Dana and I picked up a signal of a Kraang portal near where you guys were attacked!" Donnie explained.

"That explains why the Kraang just kept coming and coming! They were traveling through a portal!" Leo exclaimed.

"We can use this to get home! This is the answer to our problem!" Donnie exclaimed.

"That's fantastic! I'll tell the others!" Leo exclaimed. He told the others and everyone was ecstatic. Now the only problem was how to get in without getting attacked by Kraang…

_A/N: Hi guys! Sorry I haven't posted in awhile, and I know this chapter is shorter than usual, but I have things to tell you. First, some of you asked questions about the series. Yes, they will meet humanized versions of themselves and I probably will do a SAINW version of the turtles. (Even though that episode breaks my heart.) Also, they will meet a medieval version of themselves (based on the Mazes and Mutants episode), a Fast-Forward version, and meet other turtles from various different series. That's probably all I will do, unless you guys have other ideas for different worlds, then let me know! Again, sorry I haven't posted in a while, but since I'm on summer vacay, I will post more! Please review/follow/favorite! Thanks! ~Hannah:)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The group of teenage reptiles were rushing around the lair to prepare for the attack. The girls' human friends, August and Cassidy were helping too. They needed everyone they could to invade the portal base. Dana and Donnie calculated that there could be hundreds, maybe thousands of Kraang soldiers defending the portal. Finally, they decided that they were ready. The turtles said goodbye to Splinterra, and then loaded up into the girls' Shellraiser.

"Let's review the plan again," Leo said to the eight turtles and two humans in the Shellraiser.

"Dana, Donnie, and August will stay in here and hack the Kraangs' system so that we can sneak in without detection. Mikey and Michelle will go in first, causing a distraction for any Kraang guards that may be there. Then Ray, Raph, and Cassidy will go in after, to eliminate any other Kraang. Then Lea, myself, and the others will follow in and make it to the portal. Then my brothers and I will be able to get home," Leo explained.

"Don't forget the celebratory shellfie!" Michelle exclaimed.

"Er… right," Leo said, a little uncomfortable.

"Also, you should totally get signed up for Instashell!" Michelle exclaimed.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea! We could keep in contact through that! I bet I could rig up an inter-dimensional communication device…" Donnie said, trailing off.

"That can wait until after we get to the portal," Leo said. He didn't mind the idea of staying in contact with the girls. In, fact, he would kinda miss them after they got home.

"Alright, we're here," Lea said. Dana, Donnie, and August got to work on hacking the system.

"We're in," Dana said. Michelle and Mikey got out and snuck in the building.

"Ray, Raph, and Cass, move in," said Michelle over the T-Phone. The three teens snuck into the building. Loud crashes were heard from inside.

"All clear," Ray said on the T-Phone. The remaining turtles and human snuck into the Kraang lair.

"Stay frosty guys, there could be Kraang around every corner," Leo said.

"Leo, we're turtles, we can't be-" Donnie was interrupted by a smack on the head from Raph.

"What was that for?"Donnie asked.

"You wouldn't shut up!" Raph said.

"Guys we are ninjas! We have to be quiet!" Leo shouted. Suddenly, several Kraang came out of nowhere started shooting at the turtles!

"Like you should talk, dude!" Mikey shouted over the laser fire.

"Run!" Leo shouted. The teens ran down several corridors to evade the Kraang.

"Where are we going?" Ray asked.

"Hopefully towards the portal. Do you have the schematics Donnie?" Leo asked.

"Yes, turn right up ahead!" Donnie shouted. After several directions, they finally reached the door to the portal.

"You guys ready for this?" Leo asked. Everyone nodded.

"Then let's do this," Leo said He opened the door…

_A/N: Hey guys! Yeah, I know, I gave you a teeny cliffhanger, but I will (try) to update soon! The reason that I have not updated in a while is because I have officially planned the entire series for this! Yay! (If you would like to suggest a name for the series, go ahead and tell me in the reviews!) Now here is the order of the series: this story, then the Humanized story, then the medieval version (Mazes and Mutants), then SAINW, then Fast-Forward, then finally Turtles Forever. (for those of you who suggested anything else, don't worry, I will feature it as a little "easter egg'') That's about all I have to say! Please review/follow/favorite! Thanks! ~Hannah :)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The teens entered the portal room. They were greeted by a horde of Kraang and Stone Warriors. The only good news was that they had lost the Kraang who were chasing them earlier.

"Anybody else think that we are a little bit over our heads in this?" Mikey asked.

"It's our only shot," Leo said.

""Attack!" Lea shouted. Everyone went into action. Raph, Ray, and Cass tore through several Kraang, Mikey and Michelle cleared a path for Donnie, Dana, and August so that they could get to the portal. And finally, Leo and Lea took on the Stone Warriors. Soon, all of the Kraang were dismantled.

"Hey guys, a little help please!" Leo shouted as he dodged a lava blast.

"Leo! Try to lead the Stone Warriors to the portal! I'm going to see if I can send them back to Dimension X!" Dana shouted.

"But won't that just cause more Kraang to come out?" Leo asked.

"Just trust me!" Dana said.

"Make a decision fast guys, the Kraang haven't forgotten about us!" Cass said, holding the door closed with Raph and Ray.

"Alright, here goes nothing, Leo muttered under his breath. He ran towards the Kraang portal, and the Stone Warriors followed him. He stopped right in front of the portal.

"Alright, it's now or never Dana!" Leo shouted.

"Jump out of the way in 3, 2, 1!" Dana said as she opened the portal. Leo jumped out of the way just as the Stone Warriors lunged at him. The portal opened, and they fell in. Dana then closed the portal before any Kraang could come out.

"Well that wasn't too hard," Mikey said.

"Easy for you to say! The Kraang are gonna attack us any minute!" Raph shouted, barely able to hold the door closed.

"We've gotta think of a plan," Leo said.

"We'll open the portal and you can go home, we'll take care of the Kraang," Lea said.

"We can't just leave you here! There has got to be another way!" Leo said.

"Leo, it's the only way to get you home!" Lea shouted.

"But what if you don't make it? I couldn't live with myself knowing that I just left you behind! There has to be another way!" Leo shouted.

"Don't worry Leo, we will make it, I promise. Dana will have the interdimensional comm setup, I'll send you a text, okay?" Lea said.

"A-Alright," Leo said reluctantly.

"Okay, well this moment was sweet and all, but do you guys wanna go home or not?" Ray said, impatient.

"Yeah, I'm itching for some action!" Cass said. Leo smiled.

"Let's do this," he said. Dana set the coordinates and opened the portal.

"Go!" Lea shouted. Donnie, Raph, and Mikey jumped in.

"Goodbye, Lea," Leo said.

"I-I don't like goodbyes, let's just say 'See Ya Later, Alligator," she said sadly.

"After awhile, crocodile" he said, smiling. He jumped into the portal.

_A/N: WHAAAT?! AN UPDATE THIS SOON?! Yes, I am actually on top of things for once, voice in my head. Anyway, as you can tell, things got a little intense. The story is not over yet, there are still a few chapters left, but we are reaaaally close to the end. (Did you guys catch the easter egg? No? Well, let me know if ya did. ;) ) So, I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it! Please review/follow/favorite! Thanks! ~Hannah :)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Lea's POV_

"Lea! Do we have a plan yet?!" Ray shouted, trying desperately to hold the door closed.

"We defend the portal to keep the Kraang from getting to it. If the Kraang get this portal, it's game over," Lea replied. Suddenly, the Kraang burst in, causing Cass and Ray to fly backwards.

"ATTACK!" Lea cried. The girls and August did their best, but there were too many.

"I don't think we're gonna make it, guys, there's too many!" Dana cried.

"Girl! Stay positive!" Michelle shouted, knocking out Kraang with her nunchucks.

"Okay, I'm positive that we're not gonna make it," Dana replied.

"Not what I meant, hun" Michelle said, annoyed. Suddenly, a giant crocodile burst in through the ceiling.

"Heather! Perfect timing girl!" Michelle cried. Dana instinctively inched away from the giant croc. Heather had a habit of grabbing Dana by her face and shaking her around. Heather tore through several Kraang. Soon, the Kraang were dismantled.

"Let's get out of here," Lea said. The turtles, humans, and crocodile loaded up into the shellraiser. They soon arrived back at their lair.

"So, how did you know where we were?" Lea asked.

"I had been keeping tabs on that base for awhile, making sure that the Kraang didn't start an invasion. I just happened to be on surveillance tonight and saw the chaos inside. What were you doing there?" Heather said.

"Well, there were these pretty smokin' hot turtle boys that were like, the exact opposite of us, and they were from an entirely different dimension, and they were all like: 'We gotta get home', so we were all 'Sure', and then the guy who wore the blue mask, his name was Leo, and Lea and him had this adorable whirlwind romance, I ship it so hard, and-" Michelle was cut off by Lea.

"Wait, whirlwind romance? What are you talking about?" Lea asked.

"Don't deny it girl, you two were soooo in luuuve," Michelle said.

"Nuh-uh," Lea said.

"Oh yeah? Then what do you call this?" Michelle said triumphantly, showing her a picture on her T-Phone of Leo and Lea, fast asleep on the couch together.

"It was late, we were watching Space Heroines, we fell asleep. That's all that happened," Lea said.

"I still ship it, anyway, we found a Kraang portal to send them home, and then we were in a bit of trouble, but then you came in and saved us!" Michelle exclaimed.

"That reminds me, Dana, did you set up the interdimensional communications yet?" Lea asked.

"I'll get right on it," Dana said. Dana went to her lab. Heather said her goodbyes, then left the lair.

"We'd better get home too guys," August said. Then Cass and April left too. Having nothing to do, Lea turned on the TV to watch Space Heroines. In today's episode, Captain Reyna met an opposite of herself named Captain Ryan. Kinda strange how this show seems to parallel everything in our life, Lea thought to herself.

"Hey Lea, I finished the interdimensional communications, I'll get you hooked up," Dana said.

"Okay, cool" Lea said. Soon, Lea and her sisters were all set up on the InterDimComm, as Michelle called it. Lea then texted Leo:

_Hey Leo, it's Lea, just wanted to tell you that my sisters and I are okay,_

_Dana setup the InterDimComm, as Michelle calls it. Hope you got home safe! :)_

She sent the message, happy she could keep in touch with Leo. She laughed to herself. Maybe Michelle was right, maybe she does have this "whirlwind romance" with Leo. If only they weren't dimensions apart.

_A/N: This took longer than it should have to post. I apologize. Anyway, we are really close to finishing this story off! Also, I have an official title for this series! I think I will call it Turtles Through the Dimensions, or TTD for short. I also have an official title for the next story in the series, buuut I'm not gonna tell you quite yet. On another note, if you are confused by who Heather is, that would be Leatherhead. I named her that because in the episode where we first meet Leatherhead, one of the names that Mikey suggests is Heather. (For whatever reason) Anyway, please review/follow/favorite! Thanks and I'll see you all soon! ~Hannah :)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Leo's POV_

The turtles jumped through the portal. They entered a room with many different doors.

"Which door is to home?" Donnie asked.

"Hey isn't that your stupid Space Heroes show?" Raph asked, pointing to a door.

"Okay, A: Space Heroes isn't stupid, and B: That is Guardians of the Galaxy, which is not nearly as good as Space Heroes," Leo said.

"Hey! Guardians of the Galaxy is good!" Mikey said indignantly.

"Not as good as Space Heroes," Leo replied.

"Whatever, bro," Mikey said.

"Hey guys, I think I found home!" Donnie shouted, pointing to a door that showed the New York City skyline.

"I'd recognize home anywhere!" Raph said.

"Alright turtles, let's go home," Leo said. The turtles walked through the door. The door led them out into an alleyway.

"How good it is to be home," Raph said. Suddenly, a Kraang ship flew right over their heads! The turtles braced themselves for a fight, but the ship flew by without any confrontation.

"Well that was… weird," Leo said.

"Let's just go back to the lair," Raph said. The turtles crawled into a sewer and walked home. Soon they entered their lair.

"Sensei! We're ho-" Leo paused. There were four unfamiliar human teens sitting in their lair!

"Wh-what?" Leo stuttered. A boy with sandy blond hair looked up.

"Mutants! How did you get here!?" the boy shouted, pulling a katana from its sheath. The other teens unsheathed weapons as well.

"They're ninjas!?" Raph shouted, confused.

"My sons, what is wrong?" came a voice from the dojo. Then a very familiar man came out of the dojo. It was Master Splinter, but he wasn't a mutant!

"What the shell is going on here bros?!" Mikey said.

"That's what we would like to know, mutant," a boy with black hair spat.

"Guys, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," Donnie said.

"Well of course, we're in some whacked up NYC dude!" Mikey said

"It's just an expression…" Donnie mumbled.

"Look, we don't wanna hurt you, this is some sort of mistake," Leo negotiated.

"I wanna hurt em'," Raph said.

"Dude, not helping," Leo whispered to Raph.

"Enough of this! You guys are going down!" the boy with black hair yelled as he charged at them. The others charged at them too.

"Turtles, brace yourselves!" Leo shouted.

**The End**

_A/N: Hooraaaaaayyy! I finished the story! I will wait a little while before I start the next story, but not too long! Just lookout for a story called De-Turtleized coming out soon on my account! Please review/follow/favorite! Thanks and I will see you all soon! ~Hannah :)_


End file.
